


I fell hard in your arms tonight

by Cassiynn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiynn/pseuds/Cassiynn
Summary: In your arms tonight by mother mother as a random short for Meihem





	I fell hard in your arms tonight

"Watch out!" Mei called out to Junkrat who was ahead of her firing his grenade launcher at the enemy. Junkrat dodged widowmakers bullet my a hair. "Oi thanks Darlin!" He placed a hand over his heart.  
Mei blushed. Her and junkrat- no Jamison shared unspoken emotions. They both knew yet neither acted but that was going to change today Mei was going to make sure of it. 

It was getting later and harder to see. "Let's head back to base for now. We will continue this in the morning!" Soldier 76 called out. Mei and Jamison walked together so far apart that it was not totally noticeable that they were making plans. "Meet in the garden tonight?" Jamison whispered under his breath. Mei smiled to herself.  
"Okay." She spoke as she felt her heart flip with excitement. 

 

She stood under the cherry blossoms, her hair down and mighty curled from her bun. She didn't know it but she looked amazing. Junkrat sauntered over as best he could with his leg. He his stomach churn. She looked his way and he swore he felt himself die for a moment. He smiled wider than he thought possible. "Hey."  
Mei stood in front of him now. "Hi." She smiled looking up into his eyes. Jamison took in a deep breath before leaning in to kiss her, one hand holding the back of her head the other lightly cradling her jaw.  
He felt like he had been shot through the heart.  
And he had. The sound of a bullet whizzed through the air. "Christ!" He shouted suddenly dropping to his knees.  
"Jamison!" Mei shouted kneeling down to his level. Blood ran down his chest pooling down his stomach and onto the ground. "No no no." Mei felt her hands begin to shake. She ripped off her jacket and pressed into the new hole in Junkrat's body. "Mei, stop it's okay." He spoke slowly his eyes dropping. Mei felt warm tears running down her face. "D'aw Mei, don't cry. You're to beautiful to cry." He wiped the tears one hand. Jamison leaned into Mei's body. Mei moved him onto his back his head in her lap. "You're gonna be fine, I'll take you back to the base-"  
"Angela isn't here anymore, neither is Ana. It's too far." He pointed out.  
"But- but you can't you can't die." Mei began sobbing now.  
Jamison lifted his arm to wipe the tears but he went limp before he could. "Jamie?" Mei spoke hesitantly.  
Knowing the truth she clutched his body closer to her letting her tears fall.


End file.
